finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI: Balance and Ruin
Final Fantasy VI: Balance and Ruin is OverClocked ReMix's 40th album release, the first time the crew makes use of a Kickstarter campaign to fund the production. The album is a reinterpretation of the soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI. Balance and Ruin features 74 tracks, performed, arranged and produced by 74 artists, not counting the orchestra that was hired for some of the recordings. The original $30,000 goal of the campaign was surpassed with over five times the intended sum. The additional funding allowed the producers to ship additional copies of the previous ''Final Fantasy'' project albums, Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream, Final Fantasy IV: Echoes of Betrayal, Light of Redemption, and Final Fantasy I: Random Encounter as well as to expand the scope of the project and produce a bonus DVD of content. Tracklist Disc 1 #"Prologue (Opening Theme)" - bustatunez #"Now Is the Winter (The Mines of Narshe)" - Mustin #"Remember (Awakening)" - Joshua Morse #"Smoke and Clouds (Locke)" - Jeff Ball feat. Laura Intravia #"Polemos (Battle Theme)" - SnappleMan, norg, Captain Finbeard #"Tastes Like Victory (Fanfare)" - Leitbur #"Castles in the Sand (Edgar and Sabin) - Nutritious #"Ascension of a Madman (Kefka)" - Steffan Andrews #"La Montaña de los Caballos Jóvenes (Mount Koltz)" - XPRTNovice feat. Ray Webb #"On the Run (The Returners)" Leitbur #"A Fistful of Nickels (Shadow)" - zircon, XPRTNovice, Jillian Aversa, Jeff Ball #"Camp Kefka (Troops March On)" - Joshua Morse #"Stone Drum (Cyan)" - Radiowar #"Toxic (The Unforgiven)" - Beatdrop #"De Nuit (Phantom Forest)" - mv feat. Jeff Ball #"Gobble, Snarf, Snap (Phantom Train)" - XPRTNovice: whistling, guitar, vocals, clarinet #"Savage Triumph (Wild West)" - Flexstyle, OA, Nutritious Disc 2 #"Wild Child Ballad (Gau)" - bustatunez #"River of sine Waves (Serpent Trench)" - posu yan #"Idle City Street (Kids Run Through the City)" - Pot Hocket #"Courage, Failure, Rosebud (Under Martial Law)" - DragonAvenger, OA #"Bad Octopus (Save Them!, Grand Finale)" - Fishy feat. XPRTNovice #"Train Suplex (The Decisive Battle)" - Danny Baranowsky #"There Will Be Blood (Metamorphosis)" - Anti-Syne #"Terra's Resolve (Terra)" - Chad Seiter #"A Simple Coin Flip Can Change Fate (Coin Song)" - Level 99 #"Electro de Chocobo (Techno de Chocobo)" - Tepid #"Reverie of the Broken Phoenix (Forever Rachel)" - McVaffe #"Slam Davis (Slam Shuffle)" - Mazedude #"Fiddlesticks Rag (Spinach Rag)" - diotrans #"The Nightmare Oath (Overture)" - OA, Moonlapse, BardicKnowledge, Laura Intravia feat. DragonAvenger #"The Impresario (Overture, Aria de Mezzo Carattere, The Wedding, Grand Finale?)" - Jake Kaufman, Tommy Pedrini #"Till We Meet Again (Aria di Mezzo Carattere)" - zircon, Jillian Aversa, AeroZ #"Full Speed Ahead (Setzer)" - zircon" Disc 3 #"Flava de Chocobo (Techno de Chocobo)" - Joshua Morse #"Johnny's Got That Funk (Johnny C Bad)" - Anti-Syne #"Gestahlian Sonata (The Empire 'Gestahl')" - Rexy #"The Megiddo Brigade (Devil's Lab)" - djpretzel #"There's Nothing Like Flying (Blackjack)" - DDRKirby(ISQ) #"Mogstradamus (Mog)" - Brandon Strader #"Aggressive Blue Magic (Strago)" - halc #"Pure Essence (Relm)" - Jose the Bronx Rican #"Illusionary (Another World of Beasts)" - Sole Signal #"Black Genesis (New Continent)" - Rexy, Brandon Strader #"Meditations on an Apocalypse (Catastrophe)" - zircon #"Evisceration (The Fierce Battle)" - Flexstyle #"A Tranquil Rest (Rest in Peace)" - Forrest Powell #"Elegy for a Ruined World (Dark World)" - Derek Oren, Jeremy Robson #"Event Horizon (The Day After)" - Palpable, OA #"Blackjack's Breakup Bossa (Blackjack)" - Calum Bowen feat. Xarnax42 Disc 4 #"A Glimmer of Hope (Searching for Friends)" - Joshua Morse feat. Jeff Ball, Laura Intravia #"Go-Go Gadget Gonkulator (Gogo)" - XPRTNovice #"Katabasis (Epitaph)" - Forrest Powell feat. Laura Intravia #"13th Floor Demonstration (The Magic House)" - Flexstyle #"The Narshemellow (Umaro)" - XPRTNovice #"The Endless Stair (Fanatics)" - Argle #"Trauermarsch (Last Dungeon)" - Derek Oren, Jeremy Robson #"Demon, Fiend & Goddess (Dancing Mad)" - zircon, Sixto Sounds #"Ending Suite (Ending Theme)" - Shnabubula, Gabe Terracciano #"Humble Beginnings, Great Expectations (The Prelude)" - Disco Dan Disc 5 - Bonus #"Omen - I. Black Dawn (Opening Theme)" - SnappleMan, norg, Captain Finbeard #"Omen - II. Terror March (Opening Theme)" - SnappleMan, norg, Captain Finbeard #"Omen - III. Daydream (Opening Theme, Battle Theme)" - SnappleMan, norg, Captain Finbeard #"Omen - IV. Polemos (Battle Theme)" - SnappleMan, norg, Captain Finbeard #"Following Forgotten (The Mines of Narshe)" - Patrick Burns #"Royal Blood, Fraternal Love (Edgar & Sabin)" - pu_freak #"Bass of the Returners (The Returners)" - bLiNd #"Dark Blue Substance (Cyan)" - Mattias Haggstrom Gerdt #"Savage Dance (Wild West)" - McVaffe #"The 6th Kingdom (Terra)" - Jovette Rivera #"Slam Shufflin' (Slam Shuffle)" - bLiNd #"Jidoorian Rhapsody (The Wedding)" - sphexic #"Strange World (Another World of Beasts)" - WillRock #"Umaro's New Groove (Umaro)" - Archangel External links Official Project Page zh:最终幻想VI封面 Category:Fanmade albums